Known equipment used in surfing, such as surfboards, skateboards, skimboards, wakeboards, kneeboards or kiteboards can comprise a base made of foamed materiel, which in a first processing step is formed into a desired board-like shape having an upper and a lower side, and in a second processing step is provided with laminate coatings. In this, the laminate coatings are applied in two successive processing steps, since the upper and lower sides of the board-shaped base must be laminated separately from one another in order to produce a complete laminate covering over the entire surface of the base. However, the laminate coating may also be applied in a single strengthening pass.
During use, a surfboard, for example, is subjected to substantial levels of stress, which can lead to a deformation of the surfboard of up to 30 cm. This is combined with the problem that the laminate covering will separate from the foamed plastic base in areas where axial compression occurs as a result of the mechanical stress on the surfboard. This process of separation of the laminate covering progresses with the continued use of the surfboard, until the surfboard can no longer be used properly and eventually breaks.